What is A Malfoy?
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always been told a man's thoughts can be dangerous. Oh, trust him. He knows that better than anyone else. Rated M for thoughts and cursing. WARNING: INVOLVES CUTTING AND THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE! IF'D TRIGGERED EASILY PLS DON'T READ


**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

 **What is A Malfoy**

* * *

When people hear ANYTHING about the name, Malfoy, all they hear is what they want to hear. They think, 'Oh that pure-blood family of death-eaters?', or 'You mean those gits who think they're better than everybody else.'

Growing up all Draco Malfoy ever heard about was the disappointments of the Malfoy family, and how as the only Malfoy heir he better live up to the family name. Only, not only does he have to live up to the Malfoy name, but the Black family name from his mothers side. He can't become like his cousin Sirius, exspecially if he wants to continue livng with his family and being a part of it. However, as he grows up and starts to amture more, he can't help but wonder if it's actually worth it. His supposed friends, Crabbe and Goyle, are complete idiots and he's willing to bet everything he has that he even mentions anything against the Dark Lord or what he's doing than the two of them will go running with their tails tucked between their legs right to their loyal death-eater fathers and tell on him.

Not everyone is or wants to be like the rest of their family.

Draco most cerrtainly didn''t. He had actually wanted to befriend Potter years ago when they met at Diagon Ally, but he panicked. He realized that could've been his CHANCE. His chance to finally make a friend not forced onto him by parents, but he didn't know what to do or say. So, in the end he ended up just repeating a load of bull his father was always going on about. Oh Merlin, he was such a idiot always resorting back to his fathers' sayings whenever the moment would get out of his comfortable zone. He always spent his free periods between classes dreaming about what life would be like had his family never joined the Darl Lords' army or if he was sorted into a different house, or maybe if he even managed to think for himself.

Would it be wrong or would it be right to act for himself? Sometimes he would purposely allow his thoughts to wander down a darker path. sometimes he'd wish for it all to end, or maybe he'd finally manage to piss Wasley off enough for him to actually finish him off, as he sits on the floor in the boys' bathroom in the Slytherin dorms with beads of red slowly dripping down his skin on onto the tile floor. He'd watch in morbid awe as the angry, reddish pink, blotched lines stood out so clearly against his pale skin. Of course, he could be wearing short sleeves or be entirely shirtless and no one would notice.

Not other Slytherins.

Not the Teachers, even his own damn godfather.

Not even Potter and his gang would bother caring to notice.

Not the headmaster, and most certainly not his parents.

Not that he'd willingly show them off to anyone.

But is it so hard to ask for somebody to notice or even understand? He remembers one time a Weasley twin, Fred most likely, had surprised him in the corridor on his was to lunch and has pracitally drowned him with buckets and buckets worth of cold water. He was fully prepared to hex the damn twin just to get him to leave him the hell alone but stopped when he noticed the look on his face. Than Draco remembered. He wasn't wearing his robes on top of his white long sleeved shirt. Which was completely see-through thanks to all of the damn water. And...all of his scars running up and down his arms with a few on his lower chest showing with no sort of cover to the Weasley twin, He still thinks its Fred but doesn't know why. Without actually knowing how to respond, he turned and fled back to the Slytherin common room and and went without lunch or dinner that day.

He had asked for someone to notice. Well, someone did.

Only Draco still didn't have a answer to the question that's been on his mind since forever,

What is A Malfoy?


End file.
